


Is This Morally Objectionable?

by HMSquared



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e20 Rocket Fuel, Face Punching, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Rage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Chris lets her anger fester and takes it out on Deacon. 2.20
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Is This Morally Objectionable?

**Author's Note:**

> Annie’s “lovely” opinion on Chris’ relationship not withstanding, I hated what she said about the kids.
> 
> Censoring kids from opinions you personally disagree with is a berserk button for me. You don’t have to agree with it. But convincing a kid something like homosexuality is bad... That genuinely disgusts me, and if you do that, you need to stop. And if you can’t, then stop reading my stories.

_ I think you should leave. _

Chris sat in the locker room, those five words ringing in her ears. Annie’s words.

She couldn’t believe it. Straight arrow Annie, bringer of treats and wife of her friend Annie, was homophobic.

Chris didn’t remember much from the night before. She drove home and drank until her body gave out. If there was a random drug test, she probably wouldn’t pass.

None of the others knew, not even Street. Chris stared at her interlaced fingers, wondering if she was in the wrong. Was her relationship okay?

No. She couldn’t ask herself that question. Annie’s opinion didn’t matter.

“Chris?” Street was in the doorway, Tan and Lica behind him. Chris realized her face was slick with tears. “You okay?”

“Um…” Before she could answer, Deacon entered through the other door. And something in Chris snapped.

She didn’t feel herself get up. All she wanted was to rip him apart. The nerves in her body flared, angry. No. Pissed.

Chris tackled Deacon, clawing at his sleeves. She threw punch after punch. The others rushed forward to break up the fight, confused out of their minds. Their shouting mixed with screamed obscenities.

Street pulled Chris to her feet as she kicked and screamed. Deacon was scraped up and shaken. He didn’t know what Annie had said to her, but he could guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite how cathartic this felt to write, I don’t condone Chris’ actions. If you can, talk to people about your differing opinions.


End file.
